Keyhole Markup Language (KML) is used by geospatial display software like Google Earth, Google Maps, etc. Like Extended Markup Language (XML), KML is a very broad language allowing significant user flexibility to define the form of a data product. KML can be used to create semi-structured spatial data for use in mapping applications. ESRI's ArcMAP is a Geographic Information System (GIS) that provides the ability to import/export, display and perform numeric analysis on geospatial data. Both geospatial display software and GIS are used extensively for the creation of geospatial products; however, GIS applications typically has limited capability to properly import/export semi-structured spatial data.